


We'll Write A New Story

by WoorEnergy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoorEnergy/pseuds/WoorEnergy
Summary: Hercules has always been fascinated by fusion, even if it was banal in this world, and he wanted to do it. He knew he was ready for that. But with who ? Lafayette ?Maybe he could give it a try.





	We'll Write A New Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Steven Universe trash and I love fusion, so here's the fanfic nobody asked for
> 
> Thanks again to my dear friend for reading this and correcting me ! English isn't my first language (I'm a French bean™), but I'm doing my best

Fusion was a natural concept in this world.

People had many reasons to fuse : for love, for friendship, for fun. Some wanted to know the other better, some wanted to fuse just for the feeling. For the feeling of becoming an entierly new person, of sharing a new mind, a new body and a new point of view.

A whole new story was to go with it.

At least that's what Hercules thought, even if he never experienced it before ; fusion was the only way to know your platonic or romantic partner better, to understand their past, their wounds, their insecurities, their problems. All of this couldn't be shared just with a few words, you had to feel it first.  
It was better than a kiss, better than a classic "I love you" ; it was a strong and deep connection with the other, a way to open to them with trust and confidence.  
That was it. When you fused, you were practically naked- in the metaphorical meaning of the term, and you couldn't keep any secrets anymore.

That's why someone like Hamilton and Jefferson would never be able to fuse together ; firstly, because they would've killed each other before trying to think about the possibility of fusion. Secondly, because they didn't understand the other like they should do. They hated and despised each other, so their fusion would be too unstable and toxic for themselves and for the people around them.  
It was better for everybody to stay like this and bear their arguments all the time.

However, Hercules has always dreamed of fusing with Lafayette. Lafayette was incredible ; when they came in New York, they barely talked English and learnt step by step with his and Laurens' help. And they learnt so fast ! Actually, Lafayette loved United States and English in general, maybe that's why it was so easy for them to understand this language.

But it wasn't the only reason Mulligan had something for the frenchie ; they were so funny, so clever, so charismatic, perhaps a little arrogant. But that was a part of their personnality, and Hercules loved this as much as he loved their other traits. Actually, he loved every single part of them.

The tailor stood in one of the corner of the room, watching as his friends dancing, chatting and drinking around him as he himself took a sip at his beer. He wasn't really enjoying the evening ; most of his friends like Alexander or Peggy were already drunk, and the rest of the people didn't seem to notice him anyway. So yeah, he was bored as fuck.

He knew coming to this party was a stupid idea. He handled the alcohol too well to be in this drunk mood, and Aaron was already gone. The guy wasn't particularly funny or anything, but Hercules could always have a pretty interesting conversation with him... too bad.

As he finished his drink, Hercules saw Lafayette at the other side of the room, laughing with a totally sober Madison. He couldn't help but smile, and felt his heart beat a little bit faster ; Madison and Lafayette were close friends since they and Jefferson met each other, and even if James was a shy guy, he liked the french for their energy. I mean, if he could bear Jefferson all the time, Lafayette was someone that he could deal with, right ?

When the european met his eyes, their face lightened, and they smiled back as they told one last thing to James. They then approached Mulligan who was walking towards them as well.

"Herc ! I didn't know you were supposed to come," they happily exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me ?"

"Ah, sorry, I guess I forgot." Of course he didn't forget, but everytime he tried to text Lafayette to inform them that he was coming to this party, he would have lost his courage as soon as he grabbed his phone. He didn't know why himself ; it wasn't the first time the two of them shared an evening... Maybe he thought about fusion too much and, in other words, panicked. "Anyway, you're having fun ?"

"Not really... Alexander is totally drunk, man ! He tried to punch me believing that I was Jefferson, and then he started crying when he realized it was just me. I swear this poor boy will be in really big trouble, one day."

"Is he okay now ?"

"Since he suddenly disappeared with Laurens a couple of minutes ago, I think he's pretty good."

Mulligan shook his head as he chuckled lightly. Everyone knew that the loudmouth gremlin had a thing for the gayest little shit of United States, but they were probably the only two persons to not be aware of that... until this night. The next day will surely be something interesting for them.

The Irish man left his gaze lay on his friend for a second as they took another drink- without alcohol, they surely knew it wasn't a good idea to end like Alexander. Lafayette seemed pretty embarrassed, or bored, or both. Their eyes were looking everywhere but on him, and their fingers were clenching around his glass so hard it could've explod effortless.

"Laffy, is everything fine ? You look upset."

"Oh, non, I'm okay ! It's just... Um..." As the French watched the people in the middle of the room, Hercules saw a little spark in their look, and they suddenly cleared their throat. "...It's just that I really want to dance, but I never learnt to. And... I'm very bad at it. I'm sure I'm gonna be ridiculous, and people will laugh at me."

"No way ! Look, nobody can even stand on their feet right now, and you think they're gonna laugh because you can't dance ?"

"Well... Sorry, that was a stupid thought."

"No it wasn't. Listen... If you wanna dance, I'm here for you. I'm a bad dancer too, so..." Mulligan blushed a little and offered his hand to Lafayette. "Ready ?"

"...You really are someone special, you know that ?" Lafayette smiled and, putting his drink away, grabbed his hand after a few seconds of silence.

Both of them didn't even recognize the music that was playing in the room, but honestly, they didn't care. At least Hercules didn't care ; it was just another excuse to be close to them, to touch them and feel them.  
Lafayette's hand which was still holding Hercules' raised a little, as the other one landed on his right hip. By reflex, the Irish put his on their shouder and took a deep breathe.

Their steps were hesitant at first, and their dance didn't even match the atmosphere ; at the center of the drunk and loud persons, you could see two friends, quiet, smiling, moving slowly, staring at each other from time to time. Nobody saw them-or didn't try to-, even if they were noticeable like this.  
Sometimes, Lafayette stomped on one of Hercules' feet, and vice-versa, but they usually laughed awkwardly, apologized and restarted their movements. It wasn't particularly beautiful, or even coordinate, but it was enough for them. They were having more fun like this.

Hercules cleared his throat. "Laffy ?"

"Oui ?"

"Did you ever try to- to fuse before ?"

When the French heard these words, their eyes widened as they glanced towards Mulligan. They stopped moving for a second, and shook their head lightly before dancing again.

"No, never," they admitted, "but I'd love to. What about you ?"

"All the same." Hercules chuckled, then sighed in relief. "It must feel so weird to fuse- in a good way, I mean. You're not somebody else, and you become a new person at the same time, and it's as if you've known this person for years. It's... It's so interesting, there are a lot of things to say about this."

"It seems really important for you, huh ?"

Mulligan frowned a little, but didn't do anything else.

"It's just... that I'm fascinated by that. It seems so banal for most of the people since we've always lived with fusion, but not for me."

Lafayette smiled tenderly and reinforced their grip on Hercules' hip, as he did the same on their shoulder. The two friends said nothing for a long, very long moment and just continued their movements without daring to look at each other. They knew they had to stop one day, but they didn't want to ; this moment was too perfect, too precious to be wasted like that.

They didn't really notice when their hands left each other, or when Lafayette quickly put it on Mulligan's other hip. They didn't care if they were closer than before, or if now some of their friends were staring at them with knowing smiles on their faces.

It was just them, alone, in the middle of the crowded room.

"Lafayette ?" Lafayette just tilted their head as a response. "I was just wondering... if you wanted to try it with me."

"Try what ?" the French knew exactly what he was talking about, but they wanted to hear it. It was such a great satisfaction.

"Try to fuse with me... please." He quickly added with a blush. "If I have to do it with someone, I wanna do it with you. You're the one I trust the most for this."

Mulligan started to regret his proposition when he heard nothing but a cold silence ; of course Lafayette wouldn't accept ! It was way too embarrassing for them... but he didn't really think before he spoke.  
They stayed in the same position, the shorter one staring at anything but his friend's face- the floor suddenly looked more interesting. Finally, Laf giggled.

"Funny," they started, "I was the one too shy to dance, now you're the one too shy to fuse."

"I don't see where's the funny part." grumbled Hercules.

"Yeah, sorry. But... I'd be glad to fuse with you.»

«Wait, really ?»

«Of course, why would I lie about that ? Listen, Hercules...» Lafayette stopped dancing, so did Mulligan since he didn't have the choice. «You're my most precious friend, and I'd really like to share this experience with you. Fusion seems to be important for you, and I want to feel it as well because I trust you.» The French leaned a little so their nose poke his partner's ; Hercules felt his heart dropped for the second time on this evening, and he let a grin appeared on his face. «Let's dance ?»

«Let's dance.»

So they did. They started moving again as their arms were clenched around each other. Their forheads were almost touching, and this time, Hercules found the courage to look directly into their eyes. He saw this little spark which already was shining in them before, a spark of excitement or apprehension- surely both.  
It was understandable, after all ; they were about to fuse at any second ! None of them tried this before, and not only that, but they were about to do it in front of a crowd !

How the others would react at this, by the way ?

Hercules tried to make these thoughts go away, while Lafayette smiled gently at him. «Are you sure you're ready ?»

«Yes... yes I am. Let's continue.»

«Okay. But you really need to calm down, mon dieu.»

Mulligan chuckled and kindly put his head against Lafayette's shoulder. He tried to do as his friend advised, to stop thinking about anything ; he didn't even know what to do right before he fuses, but he guessed that he had to clear his mind, somehow. That was how it was supposed to work, right ?

Two more minutes of silent raised between them ; the Irish man was now fully relaxed and closed his eyes. The sensation was strange ; it was like he was falling asleep, but he knew he was still in control of his body. He tried to move his head, then his hand just a bit ; he did it.

“I've always wanted this.” mumbled Lafayette, so low it was barely audible for Hercules. But he didn't try to catch it, though. He felt so good, so safe in their arms that everything else around him didn't matter anymore.

Eventually, the two friends started glowing up in the middle of the guests... Literally. The light filled up the entire room in a couple of seconds, and they didn't even realize it. They also didn't realize all the confused and amazed eyes on them, until the fusion was finally done.

The new person stood there for what seemed an hour. He slowly and carefully opened his eyes- his three eyes, and noticed the unusual silence in the room. He took a glance all around him : people were staring at him, eyes and mouth wide opened, except for a few people who knew what was going on and were just smiling, like they were saying “finally you gay asses fused”.

“Hercules... Why is everyone... looking at me... At us ?” whispered the fusion before realizing what was going on ; he lowered his head a bit, discovering his whole new body. He already felt his three eyes, one on his right cheek, two on the left one, but was surprised by his three arms- one of them was located on his right hip. The rest was regular, except the strange mix between Hercules and Lafayette's clothes. But he didn't mind.

They did it.

They fused.

That's all that mattered to him.

“Um... hi, everyone !” shyly said the fusion, waving at his friends.

The guests took a couple of seconds to react, and loudly cheered and hooted, congratulating the two friends for their achievement. He almost felt bad that Alexander and John were too busy to miss that, but he would announce it to them later.

That wasn't his main preoccupation anyway.

“Laf, Herc, that's so great ! I'm so proud of you two !” exclaimed Peggy in the middle of the crowd.

“Really ? It... It's not a big deal ! A lot of people fuse all the time !”

“Yeah, but in front of everyone ? Like, wow !”

“Honestly, I was wondering when you two would become a thing.” added Angelica with a knowing grin.

“I am- I mean, we're not ! Lafayette... Um, Hercules... They are good friends ? Oh, I don't know... I'm so confused !”

Angelica smiled sadly and asked to everyone to go back to the party : then she carefully approached the new one. She took one of his hands and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“I know how it feels to fuse for the first time. You don't know yet who you are, and what's your relation between your components. Please, leave the house for a moment, and just take a walk with yourself. You need to calm down, and eventually find all the answers to your questions.”

“And what if I don't find them ?”

“Don't rush it then ; Lafayette and Hercules' relation might takes some time, but I'm sure you'll be fine...” she winked at him. “I think the name “Mullette” would suits you. What do you think ?”

Mullette shrugged. “Well, at least it's better than “The fusion of Hercules and Lafayette”.”

The Schuyler sister laughed and nodded, before escorting the fusion to the front door. He waved at her, thankful for her understanding, and started to slowly walk outside.  
It was fully dark, and the streets were half-empty. Some people, fused or not, smiled at him as he shyly smiled or waved back. They surely had a clue on what was happening between them. He didn't mind, though ; he had this strange feeling that he would totally show himself to anybody, to shout "look, I've been made by Hercules and Lafayette !" without any shame.

He didn't know why, but as Angelica said, he would eventually find it soon. It was just a matter of time.

“Thank you guys,” whispered Mullette in a sigh of relief, “you both needed me somehow.”


End file.
